Love and Sacrifice
by Silverstar871
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Kagome got stuck in the past and has to deal with Inuyasha and kikyo. Full summary inside..... inukag at the end....
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Love and Sacrifice

**A.N. Hi people! For those of you who read my very first fic, this is my second fic. Only this one isn't a two-shot. It's going to be a long story. Well, maybe, not that long but still pretty long. Oh, yeah, here's the summary...**

**Summary: **After defeating Naraku in the final battle, Kagome purified the jewel and became the official Protector of the Shikon no Tama. However, the well became sealed and she can't go back home to the future now. She's basically stuck in the past. Miroku and Sango, meanwhile, are about to get married. After the wind tunnel disappeared from his right palm, Miroku had proposed to Sango. Everything is going well...sort of. Kikyo, did not die. (Really sorry if you're a Kikyo hater, but I have a purpose for her in this story, gomen nasai :) Instead she's still living, and baka Inuyasha is still in love with her. Don't get me wrong, he loves Kagome, but his love for Kikyo is still a little stronger. Notice I underlined little : ) So now, poor Kagome has to live in the past and endure the pain and hurt she feels everytime Inuyasha is with Kikyo.

Oh yeah, one more thing. Kikyo is now living in Kaede's Village but she's still a claypot bitch!

OK well just press the next button and enjoy the story!

_Silverstar871_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. , unfortunately, i really wish though author starts sniffing _


	2. Living With Your Worst Nightmare

_Disclaimer: Just rub it in, why don't you? Geez, for the 6th time, I do not and will never own Inuyasha!_

Love and Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 1: LIVING WITH YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She still cannot believe the well was sealed. Only a few hours ago did she dare try to enter the portal between this world and her world. But as usual, no bright blue light engulfed her. The well had started denying her the passage to her home right after the battle with Naraku. Right after the Shikon jewel was completed and purified. Right after Miroku's kazaana disappeared. And right after Inuyasha reclaimed his undividing love for Kikyo.

'Inuyasha,' thought Kagome, 'Why? Why couldn't you see that I've loved you and still do?' Inuyasha had once again broken Kagome's heart when he confessed his love for the 'claypot.' But this time, Kagome's heart would never mend since Inuyasha so cheerfully announced that Kikyo would now be staying with the group at Kaede's Village.

Inuyasha had been happy about this and since he was happy, Kagome pretended that she was also happy, all for her love's sake. Kagome could never stand Inuyasha depressed. She never could. So with all her heart, she tried whatever it took to make Inuyasha smile. She never cared about herself first, she always took care of the others' well being.

Kagome sighed again. She was sitting at a patch of moist grass by the Goshinboku, staring into nothingness. She tried hard not to cry. Not to let a single tear trickle down her cheek, but couldn't. Why had fate been so mean to her? Why?

Everything changed after their battle. Her once oh-so-perfect world shattered right after the war. And there she was thinking that everything would be glorious right after they defeated Naraku, but fate, the same fate that had lead her to Sengoku Jidai, had once again interfered. But this time the results weren't so welcoming...

**Flashback:**

_Blood was everywhere. Blood of the innocent and the uninnocents were all over the grounds. Only the ones who had battled Naraku were still living. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and even Sesshomaru were still standing. Not including Kikyo who was still standing also but looking at the remains of Naraku. _

_Everybody had given everything they've got. But at the end, Kagome was the only one able to defeat Naraku. Her purifying powers had increased and when she shot that arrow straight at Naraku, he didn't even bat an eye. One second he was living, the next he dissolved simply to dust. _

_There had been a long pause. It was a stunned silence. Kagome had fainted after using much of her miko powers and didn't know of this. Miroku was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence when he ripped open the cloth covering his wind tunnel...and found that it was gone._

_The wind tunnel gone! Miroku was so shocked he sank onto his knees and cried. Sango comforted him but tears were also gliding down her smooth cheeks. Inuyasha spotted Kagome lying still on the ground and panicked. He was about to run towards her when something had caught his eye..._

_'Kikyo' he thought. Kikyo was still standing but this time her gaze was directed towards Inuyasha. Her beloved. So instead of going to Kagome, Inuyasha went to Kikyo. He stood silently in front of her for minutes. _

_To the pair, it seemed like hours but Inuyasha finally grabbed Kikyo and hugged her in a death defying grip._

_Sesshomaru left seeing that everything was already taken care of. He needed to get back to the Western Lands and tend to his matters that had been abandoned while battling Naraku. _

_Kikyo and Inuyasha were still hugging but suddenly Kikyo let go of him. "Inuyasha..." she said, "I simply cannot say the right words to tell you that I am sorry. Through all those years of roaming these lands in this clay body of mine, I still feel remorse and regret for all the bad things I've done to you. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm truly sorry, Inuyasha." With that said, Kikyo looked up into Inuyasha's golden orbs. _

_"Kikyo..." Inuyasha couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry too Kikyo. Will you ever forgive me?" Kikyo nodded. "Kikyo, I never got a chance to say this... Aishiteru Kikyo. Aishiteru..." Kikyo looked surprise but never got a chance to reply because Inuyasha claimed her lips in a hungry kiss._

A.N. ( ewww... can you imagine that? Him kissing that ------that thing! Yuck! )

_They were in this position when Kagome came to. _

_She got up and immediately winced. Her left side was still bleeding profusely. The pain didn't hurt much. What hurt the most was when she saw someone else in Inuyasha's arms. Kikyo. _

_Kagome gasped. Immediately she knew. She knew that she could never ever take Kikyo's place in Inuyasha's heart. Never. Kagome tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears from flowing but couldn't. They poured down her cheeks and onto the dirt. _

_Miroku and Sango, along with Kirara and Shippo, saw Kagome was alert again and rushed to her side. They had seen and heard what was said between Inuyasha and Kikyo. The four of them, including Kirara, felt bad for Kagome. _

_Even after risking her life for Inuyasha, he never even ran to her side. He had gone straight to Kikyo. _

_Sango sat down next to Kagome and tried to comfort her. Her arms were around the young girl's body, when she felt something wet. Sango entangled her arms from Kagome and looked at it. Sango almost gagged. _

_'Blood, Kagome's blood!' she desperately thought. She looked at Kagome and noticed her skin palor had gone incredibly pale. She didn't even had enough time to panic when Kagome slumped over. Sango screamed. _

_Shippo jumped on Kagome. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Please, oh please okaa-san!" Little Shippo's tears and yelling made Inuyasha glance over. _

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha's gaze settled on Kagome. Her blood was steadyingly soaking her outfit. 'NO!' Inuyasha thought, dread filling his insides. "NO! KAGOME!" _

_Inuyasha took his arms from around Kikyo and ran. Ran to Kagome's side. _

_'No, no, please Kagome don't die on me!' thought Inuyasha as he cradled Kagome in his arms. Nearby, Kikyo watched, hate instantly running through her. 'No matter,' she thought evilly,' Inuyasha does not love her.' _

_Inuyasha was still holding on to Kagome. He could not lose her now. No he can't. Miroku was now shaking as well. He prayed to Kami above that he'd let Kagome stay. 'Please let her stay,' he thought. _

_Kikyo walked over and looked down on Kagome's unconscious form. "Inuyasha, if you truly want to save the girl, bring her to my sister's hut. She will be taken care of. But go now or she will pass." _

_Inuyasha nodded and stood up. With a swoosh, he took off, heading for Kaede's Village. 'Please Kagome don't die on me yet.' _

**End Flashback.**

That had been weeks ago. Now Kagome was completely healed, physically, but just not emotionally. Inside her heart was broken and her soul felt like it had sucked out of her. It wasn't like this before. She had been contented when she woke up from her coma a week after the battle.

**Kagome's Flashback:**

_Sunlight poured in from a window. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She regreted it when dizziness swept over her. Pain shot through her body but she remained upright. Kaede walked in when she saw Kagome's painful position. She had just returned from gathering herbs for Kagome's already healing wounds._

_"Kagome! Ye must not get up child. It would only worsen it. Here, ye lay back down now. There ye go," Kaede said tending Kagome as if she was her own daughter. _

_"Kaede, where is everyone? Whe---- Naraku!" Kagome again got up but winced. Kaede gently pushed her back on the futon mattress. "Shhh...child. It is not good to ask questions when ye are still wounded. Ye should rest for now, " Kaede said. "No, please Kaede, tell me. Where are the others? Are they all right? And what about Inuyasha? Is he alright?" _

_Kaede sighed and responded, "Yes Kagome, they are all alright. Including Inuyasha."_

_Kagome exhaled the breath she didn't know she's been holding. "Then where is he?" she asked. There was a pause in which Kagome figured out the answer. _

_He was with Kikyo. Then all of a sudden, memories of the previous battle flashed through her mind and when she got to the part where she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo... _

_Kaede knew she didn't have to answer the question. She could tell by Kagome's expression that she already knew. The old sage felt pity for the young woman. For five years, Kagome had been like a daughter to her. A daughter she regretfully never had. Kaede didn't know how to break the bad news to the poor girl. Her heart certainly couldn't possibly hold the news if she herself were on Kagome's shoes. _

_After a painful silence, Kagome managed to say, "Oh." _

_All of a sudden, a little furball came bouncing onto her lap. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san, you're finally awake!" Shippo was jumping up and down on her lap in glee. "Oh, okaa-san I missed you!" _

_Kagome smiled a watery smile. "I missed you too Shippo-chan. Were you hurt?" Shippo blushed but puffed out his chest. "I had a few scratches but Kaede fixed them." Kagome smiled again and hugged her son. _

_The door to Kaede's hut opened once again, and in stepped Sango who's face was awash with tears. "Oh, Kagome! I was so afraid you'd die!" _

_Sango gave her sister/friend a tight hug. "Now, now Sango, you might not want to do that. After all, Kagome-chan is still healing," Miroku's voice said. _

_The two women looked up and smiled. "Hello Miroku. How have you been?" Kagome asked. "I'm alright. Same as young Shippo here. Just had a few minor scratches," Miroku replied. _

_Sango looked again at her best friend and sensed sadness. "Is something the matter Kagome?" Kagome faked a smile and said,"Nothing is wrong Sango-chan. I'm still a little wounded but I really am fine."_

_"Well, in that case, let me give you a hug and it should make you feel better." Miroku bent down and was about to give Kagome an affectionate hug when Sango wacked him on the head. _

_"What do you think you're doing, you lecherous monk?" she growled. "Why, whatever do you mean, my fair Sango?" Miroku asked trying to look innocent. _

_Kagome smiled. 'Some things never change' she thought. A little while later, Inuyasha came in. Kagome's smile never left, though it appeared a little forced._

_"Inuyasha! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" _

_Inuyasha huffed, "Keh! Like I'd be! If you can't remember, Kagome, demons don't get hurt!" _

_Kagome giggled. "If you say so, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's face stared down onto Kagome's. "How bout you? You alright?" _

_Kagome nodded, a little surprised that he was worried about her. "Good! We've been waiting for you to wake your ass up for a week now. I had to wait a week for you to wake up so I could tell you guys something," Inuyasha said._

_He now had gained everyone's attention. Just as he was about to start, Kikyo walked in the hut. Once again, silence took the room. "Ah, koishi, just in time," Inuyasha said. _

_Kagome's sunny expression didn't falter nor did it betray her inner emotions when she heard the nickname Inuyasha used on Kikyo. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo purred. _

_Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand and led her to stand beside him. He then took a deep breath and announced,"Ever since the final battle with Naraku, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Miroku and Sango are getting married," both Miroku and Sango blushed on this," and while this is happening, their house is about to be built. But I have my own plans," Inuyasha paused. "Well, I---er decided that Kikyo should stay with us here in Kaede's Village--------as my mate." _

_There was a long---------------- silence. Miroku and Sango looked at each other then both of them stared at Kagome. Kaede and Shippo both sensed the apprehension of Inuyasha as they all waited for Kikyo's and Kagome's response. _

_"Oh, Inuyasha! I cannot believe it! Oh!" Kikyo exclaimed. Happiness and triumph was written all over her face. Kagome, however, was far from happy, but when she noticed Inuyasha's clearly happy face, she couldn't help but say..._

_"I'm so happy for you Inuyasha! Wow, that's great!" It was all Kagome managed to say out loud. She was going to burst to tears, she knew it. Thankfully, Inuyasha picked up Kikyo and walked outside, not even looking backwards to Kagome. _

_Sango and Miroku both got up and made a move to Kagome but Kaede stopped them with a look. They turned the other direction and left the hut. The hut was completely empty except for Shippo and Kaede. _

_"Ye really should rest now child. Yer wounds are not yet healed," she said. Kagome obeyed still too shock by the news. _

**End Flashback.**

Yep, that too was weeks ago. And ever since then, Inuyasha had started spending less time with Kagome and more time with Kikyo. If that wasn't enough, Kagome also had to deal with being the Shikon no Tama's protector. She was still an easy target for any demon but nevertheless the stronger youkai were even more tempted to kidnap her.

So now, Kagome is burdened with the responsibility of protecting the damn jewel while Kikyo spends the rest of her days with Inuyasha. But Kagome never minded. She never complains about her duties. Never.

Not even when she was about to go back home for good and the well denied her access to the future. No. Kagome never complained on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming holy hell.

Now look at her. Crying underneath the ancient tree where Inuyasha had been shot. Where it all started and where it all ended. Kagome desperately wanted to go back home where she belonged. No one needed her here anymore. But she knew she couldn't do that. The well was sealed and she will never see her family again.

Kagome wiped her tears dry and stood up. Since she was now the official protector of the jewel, Sango had suggested that she learn how to use her miko powers. Kaede had agreed so it was a unanimous decision that the wise, old lady teach Kagome how to awaken her dormant powers.

So far, all Kagome had accomplished was how to increase her miko powers just enough to destroy ANY demon on contact. She was proud of her accomplishments so far but despaired that she could never show Inuyasha since he was too busy with his 'koishi.'

Kagome sighed again. Fate was just oh so cruel to her. What had she ever done to deserve this? Wasn't everything she's done for everyone enough? Wasn't it enough to get hurt and experience pain everytime Inuyasha is with Kikyo? Wasn't it?

Kagome dusted off her skirt and looked up at the Goshinboku tree. Yep, life was definitely not fair, not to her anyways.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome where are you?" Sango's worried voice rang through the forest. "Kagome!"

"I'm right here Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted back. "There you are! I've been looking for you! Inuyasha wanted everybody in the village to see and bless his new home with---Kikyo." Sango looked at Kagome and waited, when Kagome didn't say anything she went on.

"Look, Kagome, you're not upset about this now are you?"

Kagome looked at Sango and forced a smile. "Of course not, Sango. Why should I be? As long as Inuyasha is happy, then so am I."

Sango didn't press on the subject, though she could tell that Kagome was depressed and was unhappy.

Kagome walked ahead and heard Sango sigh. (_Sheesh! what is it with sighing?) _

What she said was right. If Inuyasha will be happy with Kikyo, then she should be happy for them. But as she kept on walking and spotted Inuyasha giving Kikyo a hug and a kiss, she couldn't help but feel left out.

After all, it would be like living in hell. Living with your worst nightmare...

So how'd you think? This is my first ever lo--ng fic! yea, i'm so excited, and i just can't hide it. Ahem, anyways, please review. Reviews make my day, and it also gives me the boost I need to continue writing.

So there ya go. Oh and the next chapter is called, ''Her pain and his joy"

See ya...

Silverstar871 

/ Review button ya'll! Hit that blue thingy-magingy: )


	3. Her pain & His joy

_Disclaimer: Stinking rules! --author pouts-- I hate them! Why can't I just say, "Yep, I definitely own Inuyasha!" NOPE, instead I have to say this,"Sorry peeps, but I don't own Inuyasha and ...never...will! --author starts bawling on the floor--_

**Love and Sacrifice**

**On to the story! **

**CHAPER 2: HER PAIN & HIS JOY**

The blessing of Inuyasha and Kikyo's house was utterly boring and painful to both Kagome and the rest of the group. Boring for the rest of them but painful to Kagome. Over the past few weeks since healing and training her miko powers, Kagome had hope that somehow, Inuyasha would realize the mistake he's done and come back to the woman he truly belongs with. Kagome.

But no, instead here he is, joyous as can be and swinging Kikyo round & round. 'Wow, he's finally done it. He truly did prove to everybody that he does love Kikyo. And here I am thinking, actually hoping, that he still loved me,' Kagome thought and smiled wistfully.

Shippo had noticed his okaa-san's wistful smile and frowned. The little kitsune knew that it still hurt his mother deeply whenever she sees Inuyasha with Kikyo.

He couldn't help but feel bad and angry at Inuyasha for making his mother feel this way.

"Okaa-san, are you alright?"

Kagome looked down at her son, standing next to her and smiled a more brighter smile. "Of course, koi. Nothing to worry about."

But Shippo understood his mother's lie and knew she just made it up so he wouldn't need to worry about her. 'Momma, didn't deserve this. She's worked so hard for Inuyasha to notice her but that baka hanyou had to throw it back to her face.'

After showing everybody the new hut for Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha had gone off to hunt for dinner, while Kikyo prepared everything at her new house. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had gone to the Demon Slayer Village to place new flowers upon the slaughtered heroes' graves.

The young kitsune had stayed behind at Kaede's hut to draw pictures, leaving Kaede and Kagome.

"Good child. Now try that again, but this time focus on ye energy." Kaede instructed Kagome as she formed a pink, glowing ball of pure miko power on her palm.

Kaede was teaching her how to slay a demon easily without having to draw her bow and arrows. It comes handy since drawing an arrow takes time, and by the time a demon reaches Kagome, she will have become nothing but toast.

Kagome concentrated harder and cleared her head of all thoughts. She found it hard since she couldn't block out the thoughts of Inuyasha twirling Kikyo around and around. So instead of formng a big ball of power, it came out as a mere wisp of purification.

Kaede didn't say anything because she knew that Kagome's mind was elsewhere. So instead of continuing she ended the lesson for the day.

"Alright Kagome. That will do for the day. Ye need to rest for tomorrow's session. Besides, I need to cook supper," Kaede walked back to her hut as Kagome slid down to a heap.

She sure as hell was bone tired! Kagome still couln't believe that training like this could suck out almost all of her energy.

Kagome gazed at the sky before her. The sun was still pretty up high, but in a couple of hours or so, it would retreat back towards its resting place and let the moon grace the heavens above.

Children of the village were still outside, playing tag or some other type of game. Kagome smiled gently and thought sadly of her family in the future.

'I still don't know why the well won't let me pass. The jewel still hasn't disappeared, so why won't it let me go through? Its as if it projected a barrier around itself purposely so I can't escape or something. But the questions are how and why?'

As Kagome pondered on this, she saw Inuyasha jump from a nearby tree not too far from hers and land down gracefully onto the ground. She saw him glance briefly at her then turned the other way to his hut, with a dead rabbit, and two fishes in his claws.

Kagome felt hurt and almost cried out. It's always been like this. Inuyasha would just look at her briefly then look the other way. She knew he wanted to say something to her, but for some odd reason, he just wouldn't.

'What is wrong Inuyasha? Why do you make me feel this way?'

Not too long later, she heard the unmistakable laughter coming from the direction of Inuyasha and Kikyo's hut. How Kagome wished that she was in Kikyo's place!

About an hour later, Kaede called Kagome for her supper.

Kagome stood up and was about to go when Inuyasha startled her.

"Kagome?"

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome jumped and immediately covered her mouth and said sorry when she saw Inuyasha clutch his super, sensitive ears. "Um... gomen Inuyasha. I didn't mean to do that. Did you want something?"

Kagome smiled, as a part of her heart lifted at the thought of Inuyasha needing something from her.

"Uh, yea. I was wondering. Look, Kagome. I really hope that you don't mind seeing me with Kikyo. I know that you're probably mad at me. I hope you can forgive me for choosing her," Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome, looking for any sign of jealousy. But he got nothing. All he saw was pure warmth and kindness. Both of which were clearly visible on her face

Kagome's smile didn't falter one bit as she already knew this talk would be coming soon. "No, Inuyasha. I'm not mad and I'm definitely not jealous. You don't have to worry."

Inuyasha exhaled. His conscience had been bothering him all day. Phew! Thank Kami Kagome isn't mad at him!

"Keh! It's not like I cared anyways! Just wanted to know so that there will be no more crying." Inuyasha tried putting up an act but failed. Through all the shard hunting days with Kagome, he knew she could easily read through his facade.

Kagome just smiled and decided to wave away his comment.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, koi, where are you?" Kikyo was outside her new home calling for her 'beloved.'

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he got up and walked to Kikyo. Something was wrong with Kagome. He could feel it. She's just not admitting! 'What's wrong Kagome?' he wondered.

As Inuyasha walked off with Kikyo, Kagome felt a deep, searing pain in her chest. She knew what it was. Heartache.

Even though she tried to force herself not to be so hung up on Inuyasha, she knew that it could never be. She still loves Inuyasha and deeply.

But this pain he's causing is slowly killing her...

Kagome sighed and walked off to Kaede's hut.

**Really sorry if I didn't update that fast. Gomen nasai! Anyways, thank you so much for ALL the people who's read and reviewed my story. Here are some special thank you's...**

**InuPlusKagEqualTrueLuv  Oh, thank you so much! I appreciate that : )**

**InuKagPar4Life Don't worry, I'll make Inuyasha suffer for doing that.. authory grins evilly thank you for reviewing: )**

**Fullmetal212  Thank You for your support! I'll definitely continue!**

**BryBry628 Thank You so much! Your review really stood out when you said my story had a lot of potential. Domo arigatou: )**

**claypotmustdie  I love your pen name! It's so hilarious. Honestly, when I saw your name on the screen I burst out laughing! I'm a BIG anti- Kikyo! Sorry if any of ya'll a Kikyo fan but I cannot stand her! Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing my story.! I'll make sure Kikyo dies a slow and painful death! author laughs evilly**

**crazed inuyashafan girl  Thank you! Domo arigatou: )**

**Plush Pillow  Did you review my two-shot "Because You Loved Me?" If you did, thank you so much for reading this story!THANK YOU! I really appreciated it!**

**HUOB  Domo arigatou! Thank you very much: )**

**BlackDiamon Thank YOu so much for reading and reviewing! Your pen name is tight: )**

**nicole  Thank You! I know, I still can't believe I actually paired Inuyasha with Kikyo. OMG! Don't worry though, I'll make it an Inukag at the end! Domo arigatou: ) **

**xiDOREyoux  In this story, he is being a total bastard! And I totally agree with what you said about Kikyo. She's a straight-up bitch! Thank You for your review! I loved IT: )**

**Franglaise Oh, i hate that clay pot too! I cannot believe I actually wrote on my story that they KISSED! It was so gross and it made me puke when i went back to proofread it! Yuck! Anyways, thank you for your review! It made my day!**

**Domo arigatou to EVEYBODY who read and reviewed my story! I hope that you like this chapter. To EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTE TO YA'LL! Thank you!**

**Please review: ) **

**1,000,000,000 cookies to all of you!**

**Silverstar871**


	4. Pain and Training

_Diclaimer: Damn! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO!_

**Love and Sacrifice**

**hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: PAIN AND TRAINING**

The following morning, as the sun rose from its resting place in the sky, its rays lit throught the window in Kaede's hut, waking the young miko from her slumber.

"Wha----What?" Kagome's muffled voice became even more muffled as she covered her mouth to yawn.

'Did I really sleep that much?' she thought. 'Wow, I guess all that training yesterday really did wore me out.' Kagome sat up and stretched. 'Oh, that feels soooo goood!'

The young priestess stood up groggily and looked for her hairbrush. After locating it, she started combing her soft but tangly hair.

"Ow!" At the same moment, Kaede walked in with a basket full of herbs, Shippo trailing behind her. Kaede had heard Kagome as she marched in and wondered what was bothering the girl.

"Ohayo, child. Are ye alright?"

"Hai, Kaede, just trying to comb my hair," Kagome said, smiling at the old woman gently.

Kagome winced when her brush tried to comb through another strand of tangled hair.

However, when Kagome noticed her son looking at her, she immediately set her brush down and hugged him. "Ohayo, koi, where have you been?"

Shippo returned his mother's affectionate hug and told her," I've been helping Kaede gather herbs. She says that I have a good eyesight and can easily tell which is which."

"Honto (really)?" Kagome asked with a twinkle in her beautiful orbs.

"Hai, okaa-san," Shippo nodded proudly, puffing out his little chest.

Kagome laughed lightly and bent down to kiss the top of Shippo's head.

"Kaede, when will we start training again?"

"In just a minute child. Let me put these things down first," Kaede replied patiently.

After organizing EVERYTHING in her hut, the wise sage led Kagome and Shippo to a clearing not too far from the village.

Shippo found a dry patch of grass and sat down as Kaede told Kagome what to do.

"Now, child. Repeat the same thing ye've done yesterday. This time, try ye're best."

Kagome simply nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard.

Withing a few seconds, a bright blue light emerged on the top of her palm. It grew and grew until it reached its biggest size.

"Very good Kagome.Now, open ye're eyes and aim that power ball at that tree," Kaede said and watched the young miko open her glowing eyes and release the energy towards the tree Kaede was pointing at.

Kagome felt pure power surge through her body and out onto her palm as she kept concentrating. At Kaede's instruction, Kagome threw the ball at the tree. It flew with an amazing speed and with a blink of an eye, the tree including 5 of those around it, burnt.

Shippo was awestruck when he saw his mother's purifying energy burn the 6 trees to the ground with no sweat. 'Wow! Okaa-san's miko powers are growing day by day!'

Kaede was nodding her head approvingly when Kagome opened her eyes. Her once glowing eyes had receded back to its normal chocolated brown hue. "How was that,Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Good child. Very good!" Kaede replied smiling at Kagome.

Shippo jumped up and ran to his momma. "Okaa-san! Wow, that was amazing! You're really growing more powerful by the second!"

"Arigatou, Shippo," Kagome said and gave her son another one of those mother-to-child- hugs.

Kaede watched with a smile upon her lips at the two. She was glad that Kagome is getting over the heartache of Inuyasha and Kikyo. The poor girl had had to take the responsibility of guarding the now completed jewel and besides that, she also had to deal with seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo all the time. 'Poor girl,' she thought.

After spending almost the entire day training and practicing her miko powers, Kagome knew she needed a bath and BADLY! Her muscles were screaming holy hell, and she was sweaty and sticky all over. Yuck!

Kagome got her bath supplies out and headed for the a hot spring she knew existed somewhere. Kagome walked and walked until she finally came to a stop at the hot spring.

She feasted her eyes on the steaming waters and inhaled. The air around her smelled freshly of vapors and tree scents. Kagome found the scent to be soothing, so without hesitation, she rid herself of her clothes and (literally) jumped in the water.

'Hmmm...nice,' she thought as she laid her head back on a flat, smooth stone. Kagome's eyes closed as she let herself relax for the first time that day.

'Ugh! It was so damn hard to train like that! I can't believe it! I thought I was about to die when Kaede finally called it quits!' Kagome thought mentally.

Kagome stayed, relaxed and calm, at the hot springs for about an hour. When she was finally done, she put on her clothes. Since she can't go back to the future anymore, Kaede made her some miko outfits.

The traditional miko outfit was red pants, and a white shirt, but Kaede designed it differently.

Instead she sewed on light blue material to go along with the outfit. Violets decorated the front and back, though Kagome told Kaede it really wasn't necessary, the stubborn sage put it on anyways.

While dressing, Kagome ruminated on about everything that occured that day. She really hasn't spotted Inuyasha around. Kagome assumed that he was probably spending the whole day with his "koi."

'Ugh! How can he call that clay pot 'koi?' Kagome thought and mentally puked.

After she dressed, Kagome was about to leave the hot springs when she heard a rustle behind some bushes.

Instantly, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and notched one. She pointed it at the bush, ready for the unexpexted attacker when something collided with her on her back.

She didn't even have enough time to turn around when she was flung mercilessly into a nearby tree. The force of the hit was strong, but not strong enough to knock Kagome out.

Kagome groaned when she got up but opened her eyes anyways.

There standing before her was the most ugliest, and strongest looking ogre youkai ever.

'Oh crap! Great just great. I just took a bath now I'm getting attacked!'

The ogre slowly advanced on her, his razor sharp claws poised and ready to attack. His saliva was spilling onto the grounds yet he did not notice it. His glowing red eyes were fixed on Kagome. Blood lust was evident in those terrifying eyes. Blood lust for her.

Kagome didn't have time to think when the ogre youkai suddenly threw some sharp objects towards her. Poor Kagome didn't have time to move when it hit her.

Pain, agonizing pain shot through her body. It felt as if a thousand knives were stabbing and peeling at her flesh. She looked down and saw the sharp materials. They were the ogre's claws and they had some funny looking greenish stuff on them.

'Oh, Kami! I hope I don't get poisoned!' she thought desperately.

The ogre was about to send another wave of his claw attacks when Kagome quickly notched one of her purifying arrows and fired. The arrow missed, but it did singe the kaijuu's (monster's) left forearm.

The ogre screamed and the pain in his arm only fueled his anger, and blood lust. 'Uh oh! Now I'm in for it,' thought Kagome as the ogre charged towards her.

'Kami help me onegai!' Kagome shouted in her mind.

But no one helped. Kagome knew this might be the end. She wouldn't get to see her friends anymore. 'Shippo, my son...Inuyasha..' At this Kagome instantly remembered all the times she spent with Inuyasha back in their jewel shard hunting days.

All the times she's sat him, all those times she's worried for him, and all those times she's cared for and loved him. But some of those memories weren't that pleasant, Kagome remembered.

Everytime Inuyasha always left Kagome to go to Kikyo and everytime Inuyasha compared Kagome to Kikyo.

_"You're so weak! Kikyo could have done better! Kikyo's more beautiful and she smells better too!"_

All of those heartbreaking moments she remembered. But she'd always retaliate:

_"I AM NOT WEAK! I'M SO SICK OF HEARING YOU TELL ME THAT KIKYO IS WAY BETTER! WELL GUESS WHAT! I'M MY OWN PERSON AND NOT SOME DEAD PRIESTESS'S IMAGE, SO STOP COMPARING ME TO HER!"_

The ogre was nearing her now. Strange it seemed as if everything was going slow motion. Kagome opened her eyes and remembered the time when Inuyasha reclaimed his love for Kikyo, right in the middle of the remains of the battle with Naraku. And when she found out they will be mates...

Kagome's eyes blinked once and started to glow bright blue. Anger, sadness, betrayal, and all sorts of other emotions ran through her. But the one that stood out the most was pain. Pain from seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. Pain from hearing him call Kikyo 'koi' or 'koibito'.

Pain from it all.

All of a sudden, torrid amounts of miko power surged through her body, like earlier that day. Kagome's body tingled all over and she felt as if she would burst.

Not too far from her, the ogre youkai halted. His face showed shock and a tinge of fear.

Kagome formed a bright blue ball in both of her palms and immediately threw it.

The ogre was quick enough to dodge it and send her another wave of his claw attacks. None of them even came close to hitting her before they disintegrated in midair.

Now the ogre's mouth gaped open. The wench had somehow managed to destroy it! Impossible!

Kagome smiled her most evil looking smile and threw another one of her miko purifying balls with such speed, the ogre didn't even have time to dodge it, before he was hit directly in his chest.

Screams of anguish filled the air and ceased a few moments from Kagome's deadly purifying attack. Not a second later, the hot spring was once again quiet.

Kagome's eyes returned to their normal color before she closed them in exhaustion. Suddenly, she winced and stared down.

Kagome gasped. Her blood was slowly, but steadyingly, staining her outfit. She gasped again but this time in pure agony. Blood pooled around her body but if it were ogre blood she could not tell.

Kagome felt dizzy from the blood loss and pain.

The only thing she heard, before everything went black, was the sound of urgent voices calling her name.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Then Higurashi Kagome collapsed onto the ground and welcomed the warm darkness that enveloped her with open arms.

So sorry if there's a cliffy! But I had to leave it there cause my mother was constantly nagging me to do my stupid essay for Civics. But anyways, please review. And also I'd like to thank all these people who read and reviewed my story:

**BlackDiamon Thank you! Lol! Yep lots and lots of cookies! and maybe donuts! I didn't know that, cool fact! Thanks for telling me. Domo arigatou for reading & reviewing my story: )**

**InuKagPar4Life Thank you! Sorry if I haven't updated soon enough! I'll try my best though! See ya and arigatou for reading & reviewing: )**

**Gothic Ass Chick Cool name! Very unique! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciated that: )**

**Greendaylover I DEFINITELY agree with you. That bitch should rot in hell! She never will deserve Inuyasha. He's such a baka not to notice Kagome. What an aho (dumb ass ; ) Thank you for reading and reviewing: )**

**BryBry628 THANK YOU! I'll try my hardest to make the chapters longer, but it may be a little difficult for me since I have to balance school, dance practice, singing lessons, karate lessons, etc. : 0 But I'll definitely make it longer! Thank you: )**

**Inuyashalover14 Oh, I'll make Inuyasha suffer in the worst way for picking that clay pot bitch over Kagome-chan. Don't worry it'll happen ; ) Anyways, domo arigatou for reading & reviewing: )**

**bluediamond-hime Baka, baka, baka Inuyasha! He's really hurting her isn't he? Though I agree with you on Sesshomaru taking her away. But this is an Inu/Kag fic. Gomen nasai...Thanks for reading and reviewin: )**

**xiDOREyoux I'll try and make it more happier, I promise! But I absolutely promise that Inuyasha will pay. That baka hanyou! I still can't believe that I put Kikyo with Inuyasha, Oh i hate myself author bangs her head on the desk Anyways thank you for reading & reviewing: )**

**Franglaise Ok, I'll try my best to make it longer! Definitely will! And I TOTALLY agree with you about your opinion of Kikyo. What a freaking whore right? I'll make him pay! Thank you for your awesome reviews: )**

**Neons-Requiem I love how your pen name sounds. It sounds so artistic! Eventually, everything in my story will unfold itself, or so I hope, hehehe author bites her fingernails um... thank you for reading & reviewing: )**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY! YOUR REVIEWS ROCK AND I THOROUGHLY ENJOYED READING THEM! THEY REALLY GAVE ME THE BOOST I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**Another 1,000,000 cookies goes TO ALL OF YOU!**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

_**Silverstar871**_

Please read and review! Arigatou!


	5. Scent of Blood

_Disclaimer: what the fuck? I thought I already told you, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. so get it through your damn heads author looks at the scared looking lawyers before her_

**Love and Sacrifice**

_**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much to all the peeps who kindly read and reviewed my past 3 chapters. THANK YOU!**_

_**On with the story...**_

**CHAPTER 5: SCENT OF BLOOD**

**oOoOo**

Sango, along with Miroku and Kirara had gone over to the Demon Slayers' village to pay their respects to the fallen heroes. They had stayed at the village for about 4 days. Miroku had blessed all of the graves and placed flowers on them. Sango had done the same as did Kirara.

On the 5th day of their visit, Sango decided it was time for them to go back. Besides, something was telling her that something had gone wrong.

When she woke up that day Sango felt dizzy and lightheaded. A signal that can only mean one thing. _Somebody's in danger._

Surprisingly, Miroku felt the same and so without further hesitation, they both clambered onto Kirara's back and zoomed off to Kaede's village.

While on the way, the engaged couple talked about everything that's happened recently.

"Miroku, you don't think that Kagome's still upset about Inuyasha and Kikyo, do you?" Sango asked while looking at her beloved.

"That I don't doubt. Poor Kagome has had to deal with seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo before when we were still hunting for the shards of Shikon no Tama, and now she has to deal with them again, only this time Kikyo is Inuyasha's intended mate." Miroku replied, his thoughts focused on the problems at Kaede's Village.

"I just feel so bad for her. She was the one that worked so hard on finding those jewels. I remember the one time when she told me that she will always love Inuyasha. She had high hopes back then that Inuyasha will finally accept her for who she was, and not some image."

Sango said, feeling slightly depressed for her sister/friend.

"I know, I know. But there is nothing we can do. Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo. Foolish and stupid that decision was, we cannot do anything about it."

The couple sighed at the same time, both of them pitied the young miko who was closer to them than anybody else has ever been.

"I just feel so bad for her. I mean, here we are, about to get married, while she's still alone and unloved." Sango was pretty close to tears so Miroku wrapped comforting arms around her.

"Shh... aisai (beloved wife)," he said trying to comfort his taijiya. When that didn't work, he knew the ultimate trick that would. His 'wandering' right hand, now free of Naraku's curse, 'somehow' found its way to Sango's bottom. Instantly, Sango slapped her future husband in the face. "WHY YOU...LECHEROUS MONK!"

Miroku sighed, "Well, it was worth it."

About halfway to the village, all three of the travelers sensed something terribly wrong. Sango's senses kicked in higher. Suddenly, Kirara dove downwards so fast, Miroku and Sango almost fell off.

"What is it Kirara? What's the matter?" Sango asked her friend panicking.

Kirara growled and flew faster. A couple minutes later, the neko-youkai flew closer and closer to the ground and started running.

"What do you think she's doing?" Miroku ask bewildered. Sango just shook her head, not knowing the answer.

A full force of power hit them , almost knocking them out. Sango recognized the power as miko power.

'Kagome! Oh no!'

"Go Kirara!" Sango commanded urging her pet to move faster. Yet another force of power hit them and this time Miroku felt the aura.

"Ogre youkai! An ogre youkai's attacking Kagome!" he shouted in fear.

Sango almost went numb. 'Kagome! Hold on sister!' she thought desperately.

A loud roar echoed throughout the forest and an explosion happened. The three companions' fear escalated to a whole new level. One thought was running through their heads. _Kagome_.

Kirara reached the spot where the battle had occured.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango and Miroku called out. What they saw, chilled their blood.

A young woman was lying face down onto the ground. Blood was everywhere, even in the woman's hair. Almost everything in that area was coverd in blood. So much of them were probably Kagome's.

"Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Kagome!" Sango rushed to the girl's side and gently lifted her face of the ground. Miroku helped and together they lifted Kagome's bloody body right side up.

"Oh kuso!" Miroku cursed. He rarely cursed, but only if one of his closest was in bad shape. And right now Kagome was.

Sango started crying helplessly. "Oh please! Make her stop bleeding! I don't want her to die! She's my only friend and sister! Please, oh Kami, don't take her away!"

Miroku comforted his love when he felt a little nudge on his side. Kirara was crouched low to the ground, sending Miroku the message that she was to carry Kagome to Kaede's hut.

Miroku nodded and said soothingly,"Sango, we need to put Kagome on Kirara's back so she could fly her to Kaede's hut as soon as possible. If we do this there's a more than likely chance she'll survive."

Sango merely nodded, she was still partly paralyzed. She stood and gently as she and Miroku could, they both lifted the unconsious, bloody girl onto Kirara's back. Miroku and Sango sat at the rear, making sure Kagome doesn't fall off.

For a few agonizing moments for the foursome, they finally arrived in Kaede's Village. Miroku carried Kagome and walked. He was about to step into Kaede's when something red stopped him...

Inuyasha had been with Kikyo for almost the entire day. Earlier, he noticed Kagome come back to the hut and gather her bathing supplies. 'Typical. Another one of those baths,' he thought gently and smiled.

Inuyasha knew he was making a big mistake, but what could he do? Kikyo was his first love and nothing could change that. Besides, he was obligated to her and owe her his life and love.

But Inuyasha felt as if his heart was being stabbed everytime he sees Kagome's sad face turn his way. There was only one word for it. Guilt.

Inuyasha sighed. He just felt so bad. His mind says that he _should_ love Kikyo but his heart was saying otherwise. _Kagome._

Oh how that name sounds so sweet! No one else can replace it, not even Kikyo.

Inuyasha climbed on top of the roof and waited for Kagome. He really needed to talk to her and ask her for advice.

That was another thing he loves about her. No matter what, Kagome will always try and find a way to help others. She selflessly gives others help before she attends to herself. 'She's the nicest, purest woman I ever know,' Inuyasha thought.

So he sat there almost the entire afternoon when something bad hit his sensitive nose. Something like blood.

_Sniff, sniff_

Inuyasha sniffed the air again and found, to his horror..."Kagome's blood," he whispered, panic filling his body.

Inuyasha jumped from his place on top of the roof and, quicker than he ever thought he could, ran in front of Miroku who was holding the fragile body of Kagome.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, "No.."

"Inuyasha we must hurry. She already has lost so much blood. I fear that if she loses anymore she will die here in this very spot," Miroku told his friend urgently.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath and took out his arms. He had so many questions. Where was Kagome when this happened? _What_ happened?

Miroku gently gave Inuyasha Kagome's frail body. Inuyasha grimaced at the sight of Kagome's bloody face. Without thought, he ran to Kaede's hut and barged in. He found Kaede, drinking tea while talking to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha! What on earth do ye think ye're doin---?"

Kaede dropped her teacup as soon as she saw Kagome, unconscious, in Inuyasha's arms. The teacup shattered to tiny pieces but the old woman didn't pay attention. Her body was in a state of shock. What could have happened to this poor girl?

Kaede snapped back into reality. "Quick put her down! Inuyasha, go fetch some water and boil it!" Inuyasha did as he was told. "Kikyo, gather the herbs!" Kikyo was still sipping her tea. She really did not care what happened to Kagome. _(Ugh! What a fucking bitch! I HATE HER!)_

"KIKYO!" Kaede bellowed. Her older sister wasn't moving until Kaede yelled at her. Finally, Kikyo got up and did as she was told. Even though Kikyo was her older sister, Kaede had lost her respect for the older miko after she was reborn. The Kikyo she once knew, respected, and loved was gone, now replaced by a cold, uncaring, claypot (: ) ) .

Kaede sighed in frustration and started undressing Kagome's bloody clothes. The young miko's back was covered in blood, from back to front. 'Poor Kagome. I cannot believe that this would actually happen to the poor child,' Kaede thought.

Inuyasha barged in through the make shift door carrying a bucket of water. "What do I do now!" he yelled. Kaede looked up at him sharply and nearly shouted,"Boil it!"

Inuyasha didn't notice Kaede's sharp tone only the task at hand. He quickly set down the bucket and started the fire. Inuyasha then set the pot atop the fire and poured the cold water inside it. When that was done, he sat back down. He looked at Kagome and instantly blushed.

"Kaede! Put some kind of cover on Kagome! She's naked!" Kaede looked at Inuyasha and blinked. "Inuyasha, of course she should be naked. I'm healing her wounds. Now, just go outside and try to calm poor Shippo," Kaede said calmly.

Inuyasha keh'd and walked off, but his walking posture was a bit down. Kaede sighed again and continued her work.'Finally, some peace. Now I wonder where my sister has gone.' Kaede thought.

Kikyo appeared, her arms laden with salves and herbs. 'Finally!' Kaede thought. Normally, Kaede was calm about any kind of situation but right now her older sister was REALLY annoying her. "Do you need anything else Kaede?" Kikyo asked in her sickeningly sweet voice. Kaede shook her head. Kikyo exited the hut.

Kagome stirred, moaning in pain. "Mm...ng...Inu...ya...sha..." Kaede's heart nearly broke when she heard Kagome's painful call. "Ye rest now. Ye're wounds need healing child. Rest for now, " Kaede said soothingly.

Kagome moaned again but this time a litle louder. "MMM...AH!" Kaede tried her best to soothe Kagome's pain but to no avail.

"KAGOME! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Inuyasha rushed in followed by Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. Everyone inside the hut was worried for Kagome, not including Kikyo though she feigned it.

"What's wrong? Is she in pain Kaede-chan?" Sango asked. Her tear stained face was still wet with fresh tears. Miroku put his arms around her comfortingly and kissed her hair.

"I do not know. I'm trying my best to cleanse her wounds but I may need yer help Sango," Kaede replied. Sango nodded her head and bent down to help Kaede.

They were both about to unclothe the rest of Kagome's body but at the same time they looked up at the worried stricken faces of the two men.

"Ah...Miroku, you might want to take Inuyasha outside so we can help Kagome," Sango said pointingly. Usually Miroku will say something perverted but at times like these did he dare not say anything. Besides, Inuyasha was near breaking point. If he said something like _that_ then, his life would be gone.

"But-----------she's bleeding--------she needs------my help," Inuyasha stuttered, his mind and body still in shock. Both of the women sighed at the same time and Kaede explained," Inuyasha, Sango and I both promise that once we cleanse Kagome's wounds we would call ye. Now, off you go!"

Inuyasha was still standing rooted to the spot so Miroku dragged him out of the hut. Kikyo followed. She really didn't want anything to do with that miko. 'Hm...let her die. I do not care for her anymore than I do for Inuyasha.' she thought.

Inside the hut, Kaede and Sango were cleaning Kagome's wounds which were pretty deep. Kagome had a deep gash along her side about four inches long and two inches wide. Her back was covered in scratches and bruises.

Sango poured hot water into a basin and started wiping off the dried blood as gently as possible. "Sango, would ye please tell me how this happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked. Sango shook her head. " I really don't know. I didn't get there until after the youkai was killed."

Kaede applied some salve on Kagome's wounds. "Do ye know what kind of youkai it was?"

"Yes. Miroku said it was some type of ogre youkai. But that's all we know."

Kaede nodded.

Both of them didn't say anything afterwards. For both of their fears and minds were set on Kagome in her condition.

Kikyo had gone off to the forest after exiting the hut. She had told Inuyasha that she was going to get more herbs for Kaede. Inuyasha was reluctant saying that it still might not be safe for his koishi to go out there.

Kikyo had replied,"Do not worry Inuyasha. I am not weak as my reincarnation." She walked off. (_UGH! I HATE HER! bitch! go back to hell! sorry had to say that, eheh:)_

Now as Kikyo walked deeper and deeper into the forest, she smirked as she thought about how the hanyou was practically all over her. Kikyo walked and walked for almost an hour until she reached a clearing.

"Bukiryo (ugly, hehe) I know you are there. Come out." she ordered, sharpness in her tone. Instantly, an ogre appeared with five others trailing behind him.

"What is it now priestess?" the ogre asked. One of his members had died painfully at the hands of the young miko, Kagome.

"I simply wish to thank you, Bukiryo, for the job well done." Kikyo began. The ogres nodded their pitiful heads as if to accept her gratitude. "Now, are you sure that Leiko has inserted the poison into her body?"

Bukiryo replied,"Of course priestess. His claw attack were dripping with them when they pierced her flesh. A scout of mine told me this."

"Good." Kikyo said her eyes gleaming with pure contempt and horrifying happiness. Almost all of the ogres shivered. This priestess was no pure hearted miko. This was the real fallen miko.

"Thank you again for your service, Bukiryo. Until again..." Kikyo turned around and left.

Her plan was working just the way it should be.

**Well there goes another chapter. Author brushes her hands off **

**Anyways, I AM SO SORRY for the long delay. I have a few reasons why, here they are:**

**1.) I was SO busy with homework and projects**

**2.) My boyfriend was being a total jerk**

**3.) Just plain lazy**

**Hehe, sorry again but i'll try my best next time to update sooner. Well, now Kikyo is up to something bad! Uh oh. What is that claypot doing now? Hm...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Cheers to everyone! **

**Ok, normally I would post the reviewer's name in here and respond to them but I've been hearing rumors that we writers can't do that anymore. Or else, they'll take off our stories. I really don't want my story taken off but again, I'm not sure if this rumor is true or not. **

**But if it isn't then i'll continue to post the responses. If it is then I'll just post the reader/reviewer name in the following chappies.**

**BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE SUPPORT I NEEDED BADLY! **

**COOKIES, DONUTS, CAKES, YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST TAKE THE WHOLE DAMN DESSERT TRAY! LoL: )**

_**Silverstar871**_

**Please review! Domo arigatou! **


	6. Inuyasha's Thoughts & Regrets

_Disclaimer: Hm...I would really love to say that I own Inuyasha but unfortunately not. But I could dream can't I? author looks around at the wary lawyers around her_

**Love and Sacrifice**

**CHAPTER 6: Inuyasha's Thoughts & Regrets**

**oOoOo**

Inuyasha sat under the Goshinboku. His mind was still paralyzed when he saw Kagome's bleeding body. Her scent, which was usually of lavender-chamomile-jasmine-rose scent (_I know really long description but hey, lavender, chamomile jasmine, and roses are my fave)_ was heavily covered instead with the strong tang of blood. Her blood.

Inuyasha's emotions were split in two. His youkai blood was boiling and wanting to rip apart the monster who'd done this to his Kagome. But his human side was worried like hell. He knew in his heart that he should have been there to protect her. To shield her from the danger like he had always done before.

But he didn't. Now he must face the consequences of feeling the utter regret and anger at himself. His thoughts had been filled with Kikyo. Kikyo, the once and still is dead priestess. Kikyo, the miko who he had fallen in love with a long time ago. Kikyo, whom he pledged his undying love once again.

Inuyasha looked up at the cloudy sky. The image of the clouds were a reflection of what he was feeling. They were slightly dark, and all of it covered the sun entirely. The sun.

_Kagome_

She had been his sun. His light in the darkness when he could not see. Now, his light is slowly fading away from him. And all because of him. Again he blamed it on himself. His fault.

Inuyasha could smell the strong scent of depression and pain from Kagome everytime he's near her. He tried to ignore the gnawing feeling of hurt that always tugs at his heart when he see's her.

Those deep chocolate brown eyes, filled with so much pain, suffering, betrayal, and hurt, didn't suit her. Where did those once happy, loving, and sunny expressions go? Of course, she still has them but the smiles she now wore didn't reach her eyes at all. Sometimes her smiles appeared a bit forced. Bleak. As if she was trying to mask her pain.

Inuyasha felt bad for the beautiful miko. She was still young yet it seemed like she carries the world on her shoulders. Kagome would never see her family again. She is now the protector of the Shikon no Tama and always has to be wary of her surroundings, case a power hungry youkai come and attack her.

The half demon shook his head. 'How could I do this to her? And now, Kaede said that she's barely clinging to her life' Inuyasha's head went down. What ever happened to him?

It seemes that ever since they vanquished Naraku, Inuyasha's famed group just started breaking apart. Sango and Miroku are getting married in two weeks, he and Kikyo are to be mates, Shippo and Kagome...well Shippo's happy with Kagome. But Kagome.

What about _her_? Did something in Kikyo change Inuyasha's perspective of Kagome?

' I don't know what to do anymore. For the first time, I feel so damn helpless!' thought Inuyasha irritably. ' I chose Kikyo but somehow it doesn't feel right. It's like I should be with Kagome instead of Kikyo.' Inuyasha heaved himself up. "What the HELL!" he half yelled, " how am I suppose to choose?" he finished in a whisper.

A loud scream from Kaede's hut made Inuyasha run in full speed towards the hut. 'Please Kagome be alright!' he thought frantically. When he reached the hut, he found Sango and Kaede trying hopelessly to hold down a thrashing Kagome.

Both the desperate women looked up at him. "Inuyasha, quick now child! Hold Kagome down, I fear she may hurt herself. Her wounds are not yet closed!" ordered Kaede.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha did as he was told and gently placed his clawed hands on Kagome. Instantly, Kagome quieted.

Sango stared in wonder as she gazed at the now still form of her best friend. 'Wow! She recognized Inuyasha.' Inuyasha, however, wasn't paying any attention to that. His full concentration was focused on the young woman in front of him.

He was worried as hell when he saw her moving around. Testing her temperature, Inuyasha touched her forehead. To his horror, her forehead was burning hot. "Oi, Kaede! Kagome's burning up! Do something you old hag!"

"Inuyasha, please, do not yell. I know she has a fever but I've done the best I can. The best that we can do is to watch over her and pray to Kami for the best. Now, why don't ye stay here while I gather some more healing herbs."

"Kaede's right Inuyasha. Besides, Kagome's miko powers should be able to do the rest," Sango said, " well, Kaede, since Inuyasha's watching over her right now, I'd better go and make sure that Miroku's up to no trouble."

Kaede nodded her head. "I will be back shortly."

After they both left, Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, his skin started tingling in a funny way. 'Kagome's powers must be trying to heal her' Inuyasha thought to himself. And within seconds, both Kagome and Inuyasha were surrounded in pure miko energy.

Inuyasha braced himself for the pain but surprisingly it didn't come. Instead, a pleasant feeling of warmth creeped throughout his body. He looked down at the sleeping form of Kagome still in his arms.

Her angelic beauty was further enhanced by the mystical light blue aura that was enclosing her and his body. Her blue-black hair hung behind her back, cascading in soft curls.'She really is a tenshi.' Inuyasha thought.

After about 10 minutes, the miko energy started receding. But Inuyasha didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on the ethereal priestess in front of him. Only when Kagome opened her eyes, did he notice that the strange aura had vanished.

"Inu...yasha," Kagome moaned looking up at her love with her brown eyes. "Kagome, don't move. I'm here now." Inuyasha answered his arms still holding her tenderly.

"Ouch!" Kagome hissed as a new wave of pain shook her body. While her wounds had already been closed, it still hurt like hell.

"You okay!"Inuyasha started panicking again. Kagome looked up at him. Never would she have dreamed that Inuyasha would still care for her like this ever again. "Ye..a. Just a little pain," she stammered.

Kagome cuddled in closer to Inuyasha wanting to savor the warmth radiating from his lean body. 'Inuyasha, if you only knew how much I love you' thought Kagome hurtingly. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. 'Damn! I still love her. I should've known better. Why the fuck did I choose Kikyo?'

Then simultaneously, the couple thought the same thought at the same time, 'I wish he knew,' 'I wish she knew.' After a few more comfortable moments, Kagome's eyes drifted shut. The heat coming from Inuyasha soothed her worries and pains enough to dull it.

"Kagome? I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I always see you crying and it hurts me too. Just...just please don't be mad at me for choosing Kik...Kikyo." Inuyasha had never blurted out his feelings like that but right now to him it didn't matter. Hurting Kagome emotionally and physically was something that he could and never would do. "Kagome?" There was no response. Inuyasha looked down and smiled slightly at the sight. Even in her resting mode, Kagome still looked undyingly beautiful. He smiled again and laid his head on top of hers.

Inuyasha tightened his arms around the sleeping body of his angel. He rested his head on top of hers and inhaled that sweet smelling scent that was originally Kagome's.

Kagome was still peacefully asleep when Inuyasha awoke the next morning. He never remembered sleeping this deeply before. Then he looked down at Kagome and smiled softly. It was because of _her._ As gently as he could, Inuyasha pried himself from Kagome, then set her down on the futon on the floor.

He checked to see if she was comfortable enough then went outside. "Ah...mmmm.." he moaned as he stretched. The sun was barely peaking on the horizon but Inuyasha loved to wake on this time of day. Swirling colors of blue, purple, orange, and a light pink streaked across the sky as if an artist's perfect brush stroke painted it. For a moment, Inuyasha felt at rest and somehow calmed by the cool breeze of the morning.

He turned to look at the hut and sniffed the air. The scent eminating from inside told him that Kagome was still asleep. Smiling slightly, Inuyasha walked off to his same named forest to hunt for an early breakfast. He didn't even bother to look for Kikyo. Hell, she didn't even cross his mind at all since yesterday.

After a successful hunt, Inuyasha returned with two rabbits skinned and gutted, and three fishes all scaled and gutted. As he walked nearer to the hut, he spotted Miroku meditating with his back leaning on a tree. Inuyasha grabbed a basket that he had seen in Kaede's hut, put his kills inside, and walked towards Miroku.

Miroku sensed a powerful demon aura but didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew it was Inuyasha. He didn't move an inch as Inuyasha sat next to him, a basket of fresh killed breakfast beside the hanyou.

Both guys didn't say anything for awhile. Then finally,"May I help you with something Inuyasha?" Miroku asked cracking an eyelid open. Inuyasha just stared straight ahead with his arms folded against his chest, in other words, his usual posture. "Nothin' really. It's just..."

"What?" Miroku inquired who still had just an eyelid open. "Well...I'm really confused." Inuyasha confessed. "Hmn...don't be ashamed Inuyasha for we all know that you have been for a long time now." "Hey was that supposed to be an insult monk!" Inuyasha yelled. "Relax Inuyasha I did not mean any offense. I was merely pointing out about your views on Kagome and Kikyo." Miroku said both of his eyes now open. "Is this what has been bothering you?"

"Yea," Inuyasha replied. "Well, exactly how do you feel about the both of them?" Miroku pressed making sure to keep his curiosity at bay. "Damn it! That's the part I don't get!" Inuyasha burst. Miroku was used to this outburst so he didn't comment on it.

"Let's start by identifying your feelings towards Kikyo then," Miroku suggested.

"I don't know...I know that I did love her so long ago but...shimatta! I have a feeling that somehow this love changed. We were both tricked by that yarou!" he cursed. "I know Inuyasha but you must figure out how this "love" of which you speak of, changed," Miroku admonished calmly.

In his fury, Inuyasha had stood up, but now sat back down again with a sigh of defeat. "While we were traveling and searching for those Shikon no Tama shards, do you remember the times...the times when I ran off to Kikyo?"

Miroku gave him a sideways glance and replied," I do not mean for you to take offense in this Inuyasha but, how could we not forget?"

Inuyasha nodded and went on,"Right...well...er..the Kikyo I had known and loved died many years before even Kagome came into the picture. At first, it was hard being around Kagome 'cause she looked a lot like Kikyo. It brought back memories of how it used to be...how it used to be before _it_ happened," Inuyasha paused. "But then those feelings of pain changed. I don't know! I kinda started to feel good around Kagome. No more awkwardness or hurting everytime I looked at her. Yea, it was all good till that evil witch Urusue revived Kikyo from the dead."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku to see if he was still listening. The houshi merely nodded his head, waiting for the hanyou to continue. Inuyasha sighed,"Then everything, everything changed after that. I still felt love for Kikho, (**A.N.**_ Oops! I didn't mean to do that! hehehehe...yeah...right_) but like what I said it was different. This new Kikyo was cold and heartless. Full of hatred and bitterness. Hell, she even wanted to kill me in the beginning! But it was really weird 'cause I still loved her. But it was a different kind of love. It sorta wa more like a duty. I felt responsible for every thing that had happened to us, that time, fifty-years ago."

"But _why?_ Why did you feel responsible for her demise?" Miroku asked.

"Because that fucking bastard had to trick us! Don't you see Miroku! He tricked her in _my _form! That's why I feel so damn guilty!"

Miroku had the biggest temptation to hit the baka hanyou's head to make him see sense. "But _why?_ Why do you feel guilty and responsible?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was about to yell but stopped when he saw Miroku raise his hand.

"Listen to me Inuyasha. Why should you feel guilty when it wasn't you who did this? Yes, I know that Naraku took in your form to trick her but what I'm saying is why should you feel the guilt when you really didn't do this?"

Inuyasha was starting to lose patience with the monk,"Damn it Miroku! I took the stupid jewel and left! I left her!" Miroku was also loosing his cool."For crying out loud Inuyasha! YOU didn't even know what happened to her until afterwards!"

"I know but it was still my fault cause I shouldn't have taken it!"

"YOU BAKA! IT WASN'T YOUR DAMN FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! NARAKU TRICKED YOU! _HE_ TRICKED YOU AND _HE_ WAS THE ONE WHO DID ALL THIS!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs.

A few birds flew off in fright after his exclamation. Inuyasha was looking at him dumbfounded but shook his head.

"No Miroku. You just don't get it. You just don't. I promised Kikyo that I'd be human for her but I broke that promise. I broke it." Inuyasha replied in a hoarse voice.

Miroku calmed down and sighed. "Inuyasha you are a creature with a brain and a heart.Creatures, things, and people like you make and break promises." The half-demon didn't say anything so Miroku ventured on,"I understand your guilt but I do not know why you should feel it. What ever happened between you and Kikyo occured fifty something years ago. You can't let something like that ruin your happiness for the rest of your life. Life has its road blocks but you can't let them win you over and control you. You control them."

Inuyasha had his head down. "I understand that now. Yea, it makes sense." "If it makes sense why do you hurt Kagome-sama so much?"

Inuyasha's head shot up. "Oi! I do not hurt her!" Miroku shook his head. "Yes you do Inuyasha. Maybe not intentionally but you do hurt her.Emotionally."

"Oh." Miroku gazed at the sky above him. "Inuyasha, I still remember when we were still hunting those shikon jewel shards. You'd always compare Kagome to Kikyo. Not to mention that everytime you ran off to Kikyo, you hurt Kagome really bad. Almost to the point where I knew that I had to interfere."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know and I regret it. I never know why I constantly ran off to Kikyo anyways. But I do know that it's the biggest mistake in my life." "Do you wish to turn things around?" Miroku inquired.

"If I have a chance I would. Kuso! I never felt so damn helpless about anything before!"

Miroku glanced at his best friend and smiled a small smile. "Well, in case you do not know Inuyasha, you still do have a second chance. In fact, it's been there ever since you pronounced that you would be mating Kikyo."

"Huh? What the hell do ya mean?" Miroku sighed."Sometimes for a guy who's strong, he sure does lack his brain...Ow! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was looming over the still sitting Miroku with his fist in mid-air. "Care to say that again monk?"

Miroku shook his head frantically while rubbing his head ruefully."Why do I always have to get beaten when everything I do and say is for a good cause?" "Good cause my ass! Why don't you just get right to the point houshi?"

The poor Miroku continued,"I was saying that you still do have a chance. But before I go on, who do you really love Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat, leaning against a tree and thought hard. Who the hell did he love the most? Is it Kikyo or Kagome?"

'Well, Kikyo...I...I don't love her. I...love...Kagome.'

"Take as long as you want while I meditate," Miroku said and closed his eyes.

'Kikyo, the love I had for her is long gone. When she died...it really did feel like my heart was torn apart. And when she was revived,' Inuyasha paused and shuddered,'she changed...a lot. But Kagome...she's different. She may look like Kikyo but her personality isn't like Kikyo's. She helps people because she wants too, not because she thinks it's her responsibility.'

Inuyasha sighed yet again. 'Gods! I never knew that doing this would cause such a fucking headache!'

After a few moments, Miroku opened his eyes and looked at the lost-in-la-la-land Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, have you gotten your answer?"

Startled, Inuyasha looked at Miroku and nodded his head slowly, not so sure if his decision was for the best or not.

"Yea."

"Then, who is it?" Miroku prayed to Kami above that Inuyasha made the right choice.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yea...I have it. It's...Kagome."

&&&&&&&&

_Well rather than to end it there, I figured out that since I haven't posted up anything yet so far in a LONG time, that I might as well prolong this chapter a little bit longer. Gomen nasai if I waited a long time to update. Just the usual drama...LOL. : )_

_Well, for your enjoyment, here's the prolonged part of CHAPTER 3 : )_

&&&&&&&&

Miroku again gave his friend a sideways glance. Inside, his heart was jumping for joy. Finally! Now Kagome would get the happiness she so earnestly deserved. After years of pain and turmoil, Kagome would feel the love she needed from Inuyasha.

"I am happy for your choice. I truly am Inuyasha." Miroku said smiling widely.

Inuyasha grinned back,"Yea, I knew that you'd agree with me. I really do love her. So...what was this whole 'second chance' thing?"

"Right." Miroku snapped back to his previous mood. "Have you mated with Kikyo yet?"

"No!" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slightly revolted by the idea. Miroku chuckled.

"Ok, good. This whole mating ceremony, isn't there some type of pre-mating one?"

Inuyasha nodded his head,"Yea I think there is. I don't know what it's called but I heard that it breaks the whole mating ritual off...totally. I've only done the first step of the mating ritual which was to mark Kikyo on her neck."

At this, Miroku's head shot up and he glared at Inuyasha,"I thought you said you haven't mated with her yet."  
"I didn't! The mark is temporary. It'll vanish unless I mate with her! 'Sides it only means that she's my intended...or was."

"Alright then. So how do you break it off?"

"Er...I...uh...umm...have...to...to.." Inuyasha gulped. "What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha chuckled nervously then gulped again. "Um...IhavetomarkKagomeandtheintendedmarkonKikyowillvanish." Inuyasha said in a rush, hoping that Miroku didn't understand it.

Miroku raised his right eyebrow and said, grinning his lecherous grin,"So...you have to mark Kagome eh? Is there some type of mating in this?"

Again...Miroku was rewarded with a bonk on his head."Shizuka ni (Shut up) you hentai! That's only for me to know you aho (dumb ass)!"

"Okay, okay! So how does this break the mating ceremony with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha calmed down and replied,"When a youkai marks another one as his intended when he already has one, the mark on his old intended's neck will vanish. Or...at least that's what I remember."

Miroku nodded his head, looking like an idiot with two big lumps, the size of Inuyasha's fist, atop his head. "And that breaks it off? Hmn...interesting."

Inuyasha peered at Miroku, trying to figure out the priest's dazed look. "Well, alright then. I guess that'll do it. Basically, all you have to do is...um..Inuyasha what are you looking at?" The hanyou was gazing at Miroku with a puzzling look."What were just thinking right now?"

"Nani? Just right now? Doshite? What ever do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Don't give me that! You were thinking something perverted weren't you!"

Miroku gave him his best innocent look but failed."Oh alright. I was just thinking that if I were youkai, I'd be marking every utsukusii woman I meet as my intended, then mark another...OUCH! Chikusho Inuyasha! I was just giving out my opinion!"

Inuyasha had yet again bonked the hentai houshi on the head making his two previous lumps advance to three. "You deserve it!"

Miroku 'hmphfed' and was about to leave when Inuyasha stopped him.

"Miroku wait!"

Miroku paused and turned around."What is it now Inuyasha?" "I think you're forgetting something monk!"

Miroku gave him a bewildered look."I am?" Inuyasha let out a half-hearted frustrated sigh,"You baka no aho, how do I mark Kagome?"

The perverted Miroku gave Inuyasha one of his you-already-know looks."I thought you already knew Inuyasha. Simple, just ask Kagome to be your intended."

Inuyasha stood rooted to his spot and was about to yell HIS opinion when Miroku again turned around the other way. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha but my dear Sango is expecting me. I must go now so sayonara!"

Inuyasha plopped down on his spot and sighed frustratedly. 'How the fuck am I going to ask Kagome to be my intended mate when she knows that I'm still with Kikyo? Damn it! Damn that stupid houshi!'

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, two white, gliding shinidimachuus were floating just above the tree canopies, and had listened to the whole conversation.

**oOoOoO**

**Hello again my fellow readers! Gomen ne if I haven't updated for quite a while. Like what I've said, the usual drama...**

**I swear that I'll try my best to update faster and make my chapters longer!**

**Well, I feel really bad for abandoning you guys for this long so I've decided to make a skit. Yep! It's called Kagome's Afterthoughts **

**Heheeh...I've had a little talk with Kagome and she said that she wanted to let ya'll know her opinions on stuff. Particularly this story. **

**authoress sighs sadly people always like to critisize moi**

**So without further ado, here's Kagome's Afterthoughts!**

**Kagome's Afterthoughts**

**Kagome**: Arigatou Silv for that introduction. You made me sound like an important person. Not like SOMEONE who makes me feel like nothing.

**Silv**: Oh it's nothing Kagome, in fact...authoress pauses when she sees Inuyasha

**Inu**: Oi wench! What do ya mean that YOU'RE an important person? S'not like ya are anyways!

**Silv**: authoress runs off behind her computer desk and looks at the two before her uh oh

**Kagome**: What do you mean I'm not important?

**Inu**: Well, you're not!

**Silv**: Oh crap, bad bad Inu authoress shakes her head

**Kagome**: Oh and your point is? Wait a minute Kags raises her hand you think YOU'RE important?

**Inu**: Keh! A lot more important than you are Kagome!

**Silv**: Well, better get me some hot cocoa. authoress walks off and gets some hot choco. tick tock tick tock...after 5 minutes she returns and... oh grreat! they're still at it!

**Kagome**: Ugh! You know what Inuyasha...SIT!

**Inu**: Inuyasha's face plummets to the ground. After the spell wore off Inuyasha jumps up and glares at Kagome You know what Kagome! Kikyo does act better than you do! Not to mention she's smarter, better looking, and...

**Kagome**: Oh, so she's better huh? that...that claypot over there is better! Kags points at Kikyo standing in a corner.

**Kikyo**: There is no need to drag me into this argument reincarnation.

**Kagome**: Reincarnation! What kind of name is that?

_All the while, Inuyasha was still standing in the middle of the room but when he sees Kikyo and Kagome start to argue he dives for it and asks Silverstar..._

**Inu**: Oi wench! Can I sit here with ya?

**Silv**: Depends...

_Both onlookers watch claypot and Kagome battle it out_

**Kikyo**: Be quiet wench! Your incessant whining has given me a headache.

**Kagome**: Oh, gomen nasai Kikyo but I didn't know that the undead get headaches.

**Kikyo**: Rarely, but with you around, it becomes quite a continuus occurance.

_Inuyasha and Silverstar whistle astoundedly_

**Kagome**: Excuse me for my tiny amount of knowledge. I guess that the undead still do have some pain...after all.

**Kikyo**: What are you saying? she raises her eyebrows

**Kagome**: I'm saying that for a long time now, I've always thought that the undead lose their sense of pain and feelings. But you've proved me wrong. You've proven me that even those like you still do have feelings. Even if it's only a slight one.

_Silv sighs and Inuyasha stares at Kagome with admiration._

**Silv: **I think I should end this now she stands up from behind her spot and hands her hot cocoa to Inuyasha Alright ya'll break it up!

_Both girls look at Silv_

**Silv: **As much as we'd love to hear both of your's dramas, I'm afraid we can't. So, authoress turns towards her readers here's my closing statement...

**Inu:** WAIT!

**Silv:** What now Inuyasha?

**Inu:** Wench! You said earlier that I'll close for you!

**Silv: **Riiiiiiiiight. Well go ahead...she looks at Inuyasha who was smiling like an idiot and still holding her hot cocoa

**Inu:** takes a deep breath... Till next time! Just please read and review!

**Silv:** You all heard him right! I'll go now cause authoress yawns I still need my sleep! See ya!

**Everyone: **SEE YA PEOPLE!

**End**

**Oh yea, cookies to everyone. And one more thing, if you have questions for anybody in the Inu gang just e-mail them to me or send it through a review. The gang should post up their answers in Kagome's Afterthoughts**

**Alright, konbanwa **

**sayonara!**

_**Silverstar871**_


	7. Kagome's Healing and Kikyo's Plan

_Disclaimer: Ha...As much as I'd love to own Inuyasha & co. unfortunately for moi I don't. : ( wahahahahaha..._

**A.N/ Oh yeah, I've just changed one thing in my story. Nothing to worry about, it's just that usually when a character is thinking about something there's these quotations, '..' now, it'll be in _italics_. I didn't want to confuse anybody so I changed it to that. Hehehe...sorry if it confused ya a little. On to the story!**

**Love and Sacrifice**

**CHAPTER 7: Kagome's Healing & Kikyo's Plan**

**oOoOo**

The two shinidimachuus that had been floating above Inuyasha while conversing with Miroku flew off to Kikyo, who was recently outside picking herbs for healing.

Kikyo's thoughts wandered as she pondered on the fact that Kagome, her reincarnation, will go through a painful healing process. _That wench deserves to die. _

The evil miko's mind was fast at work conjuring up a cruel plan on how to get rid of Kagome. _The injuries should have sent her to her death, but the fool's poison, instead of helping, did nothing. _

Kikyo couldn't help but feel a deep animosity towards the girl that had captured _her_ Inuyasha's heart so easily. She could feel a heated bout of jealousy run through her veins everytime she catches Inuyasha talking to Kagome._ How could that hanyou love that insufferable miko? She's not worthy enough to even be called a priestess, much less a shrine maiden. _

Kikyo looked up at the whistling sound of her ghostly servants, who were at the moment, arriving. "What news have you brought me this time?" Kikyo asked, standing up and brushing her pants.

She listened while the shinidimachuus delivered their news. "Hm...Inuyasha has chosen you say? And his choice is...Kagome?" Kikyo's brown eyes flashed with jealousy and hatred. Her silvery white servants fluttered above her head as they told her more of the previous conversation between the monk and hanyou. "Alright then, if that is all you may leave."

The shinidimachuus floated around her one more time before gliding noiselessly off. _So, it seems Inuyasha has picked that annoying little wench. _Kikyo turned her head towards Kaede's hut where everybody was, at the moment, worrying over Kagome. _We shall see reincarnation. We shall see indeed..._

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha were all inside Kaede's hut doing what is best to help the healing miko. Shippo's tear-streaked face peered anxiously at Kagome's face hoping against hope that he would see her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Quit it runt. You staring at her won't do anything," came Inuyasha's voice from the corner, where he sat with his head hung and arms crossed. Shippo sniffed and retorted, "Yea well if you had been there this wouldn't have happened to her!"

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha waiting for an angry reply but the half-demon didn't move a muscle. Deciding to end the awkward silence, Sango brought up the subject of who could've done this to their greatest friend.

" Miroku and I are sure that the culprit was an ogre youkai. Judging by his aura and powerful energy there's no mistaking it."

Kaede nodded and added, "Yes, we all know that it is an ogre youkai. But Kagome's wounds have traces of poison." "Making the teme a poisonous ogre youkai!" Inuyasha exclaimed. All three nodded, save Shippo who was still looking at Kagome expectantly.

"Damn! Why the hell would that monster go after Kagome?" Inuyasha cursed.Miroku spoke up, " We do not know Inuyasha. That is our greatest mystery yet. But I hope the poison will have no after effects on Lady Kagome."

At the mention of Kagome's name, all six of them looked at her again. Sango was saddened that something like this could actually happen to her best friend. Miroku felt pity and remorse for the young miko but also anger at the monster who had done this. Kaede was concerned for her 'daughter's' healing. Shippo was still bawling his eyes out, whining about wanting Kagome to open her eyes again. And Inuyasha...Inuyasha was still hunched against the corner wall with mixed feelings.

Pain, worry, anger, and anxiousness made up bits of his feelings but the greatest one was his love for her. Inuyasha hoped to Kami above that his Kagome would survive this ordeal and return to him. If she doesn't Inuyasha would never forgive himself for never telling her his true feelings. He had to tell her the truth. No matter what, she had to know.

Kaede stood up heading outside, " I will go and gather some more herbs now. If ye need me I shall be in the garden." The old woman walked out, feeling depressed that she couldn't do anything besides watch Kagome suffer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Inu gang were still inside the hut, wishing that Kagome would return to them. Minutes passes, maybe hours, yet no one moved. They were all silent except for the noises outside.

Finally, Sango sighed, "It's no use just sitting here waiting for her to wake up. We have to do something to help her."

"I know Sango, but what?" the monk asked. Inuyasha's head was still hanging low, his silvery bangs covering his amber irises..

" I don't know! All I know Miroku, is that we have to help her! I'm tired of just sitting here, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes!" Sango yelled. Miroku quickly put his arms around his koi and drew her to his chest. " I j-just can't stand t-to see her like this. She's like my sister and I really don't want to lose her." Sango sobbed.

Shippos scooted closer to Kagome, trying to draw some warmth into his tiny body. " Okaasan, please...Mama...I don't want to lose you too...please okaa-san..."

Normally, Inuyasha couldn't stand to see so much drama but he didn't mind it this time, for he too was mourning for Kagome. His angelic miko had not so much moved a wink at all for the whole afternoon.

_Why? Why was I so goddamn blind to choose Kikyo over Kagome? I'm such a fucking baka! Kagome, please forgive me. Now I realize that it's you that I've always loved, I'm sorry. Kami, I'm so sorry._

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly not wanting to cry in front of the others. He'd always thought that crying was a weakness. But ever since he met Kagome, crying was just like screaming. A way to let out feelings. And so, a lone tear escaped Inuyasha's eyes and landed on his folded arms.

For the rest of the day, nobody inside Kaede's hut went anywhere. Kaede would bustle in and out, checking on Kagome, but otherwise, things were pretty sullen. Sango and Miroku would sigh once in a while and Shippo would sniff, but Inuyasha stayed silent.

Sango broke the silence as she stood up. "We...we better go. Come on Miroku." Miroku stood up also.

"Just come and get us when there's any difference," the monk said. Shippo nodded whilst Inuyasha didn't respond.

The couple was about two steps from the doorway when the young miko moaned.

"Hm...nnnn..."

Both Sango and Miroku paused. All of a sudden, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sprung up from their current positions and nearly toppled over Kagome's waking body.

"Nng..nnnnnnn...mmmmm" Kagome moaned. "Is mama hurt?" the kitsune asked.

"I'm not sure, Shippo," replied Sango.

"Feh! Go get Kaede Miroku!" the worried hanyou shouted.

"I'm on it, Inuyasha." And with that, Miroku dashed out of the house. Inuyasha's feelings were in turmoil. Relief and concern clouded his mind and vision as he gazed at Kagome's shivering form.

"Quick, Inuyasha go fetch a blanket!" ordered Sango. Without hesitation, Inuyasha grabbed the blanket lying near the futon. "Here!"

Sango placed the warm blanket on top of Kagome and instantly, Kagome calmed. All three sighed in relief. "Lady Kaede's here!" Miroku yelled as he rushed in the hut, the old sage at his heels. "What has happened! Did anything change in Kagome?" the priestess inquired.

"She just started shivering Kaede. Nothing much really happened-----" Sango paused and looked at Kagome's pale form. "Listen, do you hear that?"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo all looked at Sango quizzically. "Don't you hear it?" the taijiya asked again. All of them shook their heads.

"Just listen...I can hear it." the demon slayer said. After a moment of silence, Kaede broke the silence, "Sango, child, may I ask ye a question?"

"Of course Lady Kaede," Sango replied. "That sound, are ye referring to the beating?"

"Yes! Kaede yes! That's what I'm hearing, " Sango said. Now the two men and the young kitsune looked on at the two women, who was at the moment, seemingly engrossed in a conversation they could not understand.

"Er...Miroku, do you know what they're talking about?" Shippo questioned

"Hmn...not really. Do you Inuyasha?" the monk said looking at the quiet hanyou. "Feh! Does it look like I do, monk?"

"You guys _can't_ really hear it? At all?" Sango asked sounding desperate. The three guys shook their heads again. Kaede sighed. "Perhaps the saying is true that women do have a better hearing sense that men."

"Keh! We ain't hearin' nothin', ya old hag!" shouted Inuyasha, "you and your hearin!"

Sango and Kaede shook their heads in resignation and both muttered, "Men."

Later in the night, as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kaede sat around the fire (minus Kagome who was sleeping on the futon mattress), they all conversed about the unusual events that had occured that day.

"I feel so bad for Kagome. I mean, look at her. And I still don't know what that beating sound I was hearing earlier meant." Sango said, sipping her herbal tea.

"Hm...I am beginning to suspect that it had to do with Kagome-chan's healing powers," Kaede said.

"But then how come the guys couldn't hear it? Why could _we_ only hear it?" Sango asked, still sipping her tea.

"That I do not know Sango," Kaede replied.

Miroku, who was currently sitting next to Inuyasha sighed. "I would just like to help Kagome-sama like she has helped us. It does me good to know that she is healing quite well on her own." Everybody nodded on that, even Shippo who's eyes were still watery.

After a few silent moments, Shippo popped a question, " Inuyasha, don't you have to go back to Kikyo or something?"

At this Inuyasha jumped up and bonked Shippo on the head. "OW!" the kitsune cried. "Will ya shut your mouth? Me staying by Kagome's side ain't none of your worries, so just quit it!" Inuyasha barked.

"I was just asking," moaned Shippo who was clutching his bruised head. Kaede chuckled. _Things are still quite normal around here. I do hope it stays that way. _

Outside in the darkness, Kikyo's shinidimachuus listened attentively to the conversations inside Kaede's hut. With a flourish, they vanished in the night sky, back to report to Kikyo.

**It seems as if Kikyo is hard at work conjuring up a plan to rid Kagome of existence! Dun dun dun...**

**I would like to thank all the readers/reviewers for reading, and hopefully reviewing this story. I am honestly sorry for not being up to date with this. It's really quite hard with keeping the balance of the story and trying not to stray from the main idea. Gomen ne! **

**And I would also like to...what the? **_she looks down and finds Shippo tugging on her pants_

**Silv:** Er...yes Shippo-kun?

**Shippo:** Silv-chan, Momma told me to tell you to go ahead and let me do the skit.

**Silv:** Oh...um...sure, go ahead Shippo. Just let me finish my apologies. Ahem! _authoress turns back to the readers_ As I was saying...I am really sorry for not updating. I do hope that you for..

**Inu:** Keh! Like they'd wanna listen to your sorry ass ramblings!

**Kag: **Inuyasha! Don't say that around Shippo! SIT BOY!

**THUMP**

**Inu:** What the fuck was that for wench!

**Kag: **SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

_Inuyasha's body formed a crater similar to the Meteor Crater in Arizona._

**Silv:** That's gotta hurt...ouch!

_Shippo nods his cute tiny head_

**Kag: **Don't you dare say bad language around Shippo! I hope you learn Inuyasha! _turns to Silv and says_ Gomen about that Silv. Go ahead and finish this up, I have to deal with _him._

**Silv and Shippo: **Okay!

**Silv: **So anyways, AS I WAS saying before Inuyasha kindly interrupted...

**Inu:** Heh! I betcha the readers are thakin' me for it to! You and your pitiful apologies! Keh! _turns to see both Silv and Kagome red in the face_

**Silv: **Inuyasha! Would you care to say that AGAIN!

_Inuyasha gulps and runs_

**Kag:** INUYASHA! GET BACK OVER HERE!

**Silv:** Kagome, would you say 'sit' for me?

**Kag: **Hehe...sure Silv-chan _takes a deep breath, then with an evil smile _**INUYASHA! SIT BOY! **

**THUMP! **

**Silv: **Domo Arigatou Kagome-chan: )

**Kag: **No problem, anytime Silv!

_Inuyasha in the background..._

**Inu:** What the? Anytime? _Any_time?

**Kag and Silv:** Yeepers!

**Inu: **I'm so hurt Kagome. I thought you loved me! _Inuyasha whimpers_

**Kag:** sighs...Inuyasha...sit

THUMP

**Inu: **Wench! _voice muffled_

_Silv turns to Shippo_

**Silv:** Oh well, I guess I'll just say my "sorry ass ramblings" next time..._sighs sadly_ how cruel this world is...Go ahead Shippo...I've gotta---gotta go----and---and-----get some more hot-------choco----chocolate...waaa!

**Ship:** Er...okay...will you be okay Silv-chan?

**Silv: **_smiles and pats Shippo's head_ Arigatou Shippo...at least SOMEONE cares...sniff..._glares at Inuyasha who's currently facing a pissed off Kagome_

**Inu:** I heard that! Save it for someone who cares damn bit----

**Kag:** SIT!

**Ship:** Wow! I've never seen okaa-san sit Inuyasha this bad before...oh well...Silv-chan are ya ready?

**Silv: **Go ahead Shippo...I'll go get my hot cocoa..._turns to the readers_ till next time ya'll! I've gotta go and get me some hot choco! Toodles!

_Silv exits the room_

**Ship:** Okay then...Silv-chan, Momma, Inuyasha and I would like to thank you for reading this story and Silv-chan hopes that you will update...

**Inu:** Keh! Like hell they will!

**Kag:** Inuyasha!

**Ship:** shakes head... what an idiot...

**Inu:** Heard that runt! _runs to Shippo and hits him on the head_

**Ship:** Ow! Momma! He hit me! WAAA!

**Kag:** Oh for crying out loud! INUYASHA! _stops in her tracks and turns to the readers _ ehe...well sorry for the long closing statement but a BIG THANK YOU goes out to all the readers/reviewers for taking their time and reading this fic. Ehe...excuse me...I have a hanyou to...SIT!

_Inuyasha growls..._**THUMP!**

**Kag: **Bye bye!

**THE E...**

**Ship:** WAIT! Don't forget to press the review button please! Okay now, bye!

**SERIOUSLY...THE END!**


End file.
